Within the field of window frame manufacture, numerous sizing requirements exist. Indeed, it is virtually impossible to create a universal window frame suitable for all sizing applications. Accordingly, substantial variations in window sizes require window frame jamb liner and window sash systems capable of adjustable use in variously sized frames. This requirement for adjustability combines with existing non-linearity of balancing means commonly used with spring balanced vertically hung window sashes and presents many challenges to achievement of smooth and efficient operation of window sashes. In particular, it is quite important to provide locking means for window sashes which are tiltable away from the vertical axis of related jamb liners. The locking means prevents inadvertent movement of a portion of the window sash due to unexpected contraction or operation of a spring balance connected thereto. Heretofore, locking systems comprising locking means have typically been complex arrangements of parts. These systems also typically result in considerable wear and tear of either the jamb liner or the window sash. Further, such systems typically do not provide means for vibration dampening of associated spring balances. However, even in those systems which provide spring balance vibration dampeners, such dampeners typically comprise complex structure or structure requiring substantial surface area in order to be effective.
What has been needed therefore has been a window tilt clutch system for use with a tiltable window sash which is slidably mounted in a window frame jamb liner comprising effective and non-destructive braking means for preventing undesired vertical movement of a window sash within a jamb liner.
What is further needed is a window tilt clutch system for use with a tiltable window sash slidably mounted in a window frame jamb liner comprising a window tilt clutch of integral construction requiring only simple manufacturing processes.
What has been even further needed has been a window tilt clutch system for use with a tiltable window sash slidably mounted in a window frame jamb liner comprising a window tilt clutch of simple construction that provides means for engaging a high friction resilient material when the window sash is tilted away from the vertical axis of the jamb liner and which comprises a hinged friction regulating section for adjustably engaging an inner-facing surface of a window frame jamb liner sash guide pocket during normal vertically oriented operation of a window sash.
What has also been needed has been a sound silenced window frame jamb liner sash guide pocket of simple construction comprising a layer of resilient material attached to portions of the jamb liner sash guide pocket inner surfaces for providing sound silencing surfaces against which a window sash spring balance may contact substantially independent of any reverberation sound being transmitted external of the jamb liner sash guide pocket.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description which, in connection with the accompanying drawings, discloses embodiments of the invention for purposes of illustration only and not for determination of the limits of the invention .